


Falling For A Stranger

by softenderys



Category: WAYV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Love Talk AU, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: It's been days since he came back, but Guanheng couldn't quite forget the nameless blond he met in Vegas.Or, alternatively, a Xiaodery AU based on Love Talk.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 290





	Falling For A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third time writing smut for the Xiaodery community. What have I become.

There was no name.

  
No introduction.

  
  
Though even then, Guanheng couldn't help but feel entranced by the bright hazel eyes shining in the dark, preying on him like an animal ready to devour its victim. The blond was sitting on top of him, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as his hands moved up and down Guanheng's torso.

  
  
"You're so." Guanheng bit back a whimper when he felt a finger grazed over his nipple, taut against the thin fabric of his white shirt. "Ripped." Another touch. "You look amazing like this, squirming underneath me."

  
  
When Guanheng felt the pair of lips slotted against his own, his mind lost all coherent thoughts, kissing feverishly and craning his neck in an attempt to pull him closer, closer; pushing in his tongue as far as he could to savour every taste. The man tasted like the fine wine he just had for dinner; the irony settling deep into Guanheng's mind when his mind reverted back to the event earlier in the evening. He'd seen him leave with a woman, presumably a colleague—possibly his girlfriend? Fiance? But Guanheng wasn't willing to go there tonight—though Guanheng was too distracted by the man himself, slick blond hair and a perfectly sculpted face.

  
  
God, he is _ so hot. _ Guanheng couldn't believe his luck sometimes.

  
  
Guanheng felt his pants growing tighter when the man purposefully grinded his ass against his crotch, making him groan and throwing his head back. The latter leant close and sucked on his pulse but Guanheng whined soon after, muttering something along the lines of "Don't leave marks" but the man silenced him again with a grind.

  
  
"I told you." The man said. "We're doing this my way." And he climbed off Guanheng's lap.

  
  
Guanheng watched him closely, unmoving due to the restraints on his wrist. The man had tied his hands with his necktie just few minutes ago, but Guanheng already felt like ripping it off so he could touch the man. He stayed still though, because that was the deal. And the knots were fairly tight, leaving him with no choice.

  
  
Guanheng was caught dead in the eye for staring at him for too long, which the latter acknowledged with a subtle smirk as he accompanied his partner out of the exquisite restaurant. Guanheng didn't think he'd see him at the hotel casino afterwards, alone and still oddly dressed with slightly disheveled hair and a pair of spectacles. He didn't seem like he came for gambling, sitting at the side bar with yet another glass of red wine as he silently watched a game of Rusian Roulette nearby.

  
  
Guanheng took the opportunity and approached him confidently. He wasn't bad-looking either; he had decent looks which could kill, one which he proudly wears everyday to charm both men and women. The blond's first reaction was a knowing smile, calm yet full of intention as he watched Guanheng slowly approaching.

  
  
"You've been eyeing me all night." Shit. Guanheng didn't expect him to hurt his ego the first time in their interaction. He almost lost his cool at those words.

He spoke with fluent Mandarin too, probably not fully American but Guanheng didn’t dwell on it. 

"What is a prince like you doing in Vegas, with me nonetheless?"

  
  
_ A prince _. Guanheng liked that.

  
  
He regained his confidence. "I could buy you a drink."

  
  
The man tilts his half emptied glass of wine.

  
  
"I could buy you _ another _ drink."

  
  
He chuckles before emptying the glass and pulling Guanheng so close his breath knocked out of his lungs. "Tell you what." Guanheng holds his breath. "Let's do something more interesting."

  
  
Then he kissed him fully on the lips. Hard. Unrelenting.

  
  
And before Guanheng knew it, he's strapped against the bed, hard and begging for any form of touch only to be denied countless times by the devil himself.

  
  
Guanheng never felt this way before, the exhilaration and anticipation of not knowing what comes next—even if he wasn't blindfolded— made his mind go crazy, blood rushing in all places too quickly and there was nothing he could do to make it stop.

  
  
Hell, he _ never _ wanted it to stop.

  
  
The man had forcefully stripped him down to the bare, leaving only his white dress shirt, unbuttoned as it revealed a path of milky skin. His cock hard and leaking against his stomach. There was barely any friction, but Guanheng was so goddamn turned on.

  
  
"What's your name?" Guanheng breathed heavily when the man climbed onto the bed again.

  
  
"Does it matter?"

  
  
_ That's right. This is just a one night stand. It didn't matter. _

  
  
Yet Guanheng could feel a sharp pang in his chest. Maybe he's just too emotional and overwhelmed. Maybe he's not thinking straight even though he didn't touch a drop of alcohol that night.

  
  
All thoughts stopped in his mind when he felt a finger graze his cock. It's a fleeting touch, just barely to the tip but he's twitching and squirting so much precum. The man gave an amused smile. God, he must've looked so pathetic right now. Guanheng bit back a moan threatening to spill out of his throat.

  
  
"You're so sensitive." _ Well, whose fault is that? _ "I barely touched you yet you're already so wet."

  
  
Guanheng let out an audible gasp when the blond man wrapped his fingers around his shaft, stroking from the base and twisting around the tip, milking more precum out of him. He was so turned on it's embarrassing—Guanheng swore he'd never felt this good yet miserable in his life before.

  
  
"Please..." He whimpered when the latter moved his hand up and down in an excruciating manner. Guanheng mildly noticed how fast his breath quickened when he teased the flesh underneath the crown. "Faster..."

  
  
"Hm?" The man looked him in the eye. "I thought we agreed to do this at my pace?"

  
  
"But you're so—"

  
  
"So?"

  
  
Guanheng shut his eyes tightly. God, he sounded so wrecked even though they'd barely just started. He felt the heat creeping up his cheeks. The man had a hand on his face, observing him carefully.

  
  
"Please, keep going..." Guanheng moaned against his lips. He swore he could feel the man's lips curled up in the corners, smirking in amusement as he finally, _ finally _ started to properly jack Guanheng off. The man drank in his desperate moans. Guanheng's mind grew delirious at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, squirming underneath the man as he tried to fuck into the tight fist, only to fail due to the weight straddling his thighs. 

  
"Ah, so beautiful." The man suckled on his bottom lip before moving to nibble on his ear. Guanheng's mewls and moans grew louder, body shuddering as he's milked into completion. Guanheng could feel it, could feel his orgasm approaching near, breathing irregular and cock jumping in the tight fist.

  
  
Just another stroke and he would...

  
  
The man pulled his hand away just in time. Guanheng wanted to scream, hips thrusting into thin air automatically as he chased for any form of touch, _ anything _ but the man sat still on his thighs, leaving him desperate, his cock a shade of angry red and still very, very hard. A few tiny dollops of cum dribbled out of his dick but he wasn't satisfied at all.

  
  
Guanheng wanted to scream.

  
  
But he was whimpering and out of breath, head spinning wildly in frustration. "Ughh fuck—wh—why—"

  
  
He was so fucking close!

  
  
"Well, you did cum." The man said matter-of-factly. Guanheng's thighs shake when he gives his shaft a long stroke, rubbing at the tip and playing with the cockhead. "You should be grateful."

  
  
"But th-this is unfair—"

  
  
Guanheng's wrists strained against the binds but they were so tight. His lips sealed shut when the man let go of his dick and moved to push his legs up instead. The room was dark but Guanheng could still make out the bulge in his pants, straining. It made him shudder when the man accidentally rubbed his hard-on against his thigh.

  
  
Guanheng didn't normally take it up his ass. Sure, he enjoyed both positions but he often tops due to his height and figure. He's average-sized at best, but tonight he felt different and...vulnerable. It's embarrassing what this stranger could do to him; moving and playing him like he’s nothing more than just a doll.

  
  
But he loved it, loved basking in the attention. Guanheng loves being taken care of, what more with a stranger so beautiful like him. 

Guanheng shuddered when he felt the slick finger rubbing at his twitching hole. “Your color?”

“Green.”

Then there’s a smile on the blond man’s face. A genuine smile, not the teasing ones with hidden intentions lying beneath it. Guanheng thought he’d seen an angel for a split second, until the man thrust his finger into his hole. _ Two _ of his fingers right into his hole. 

_ Fucking hell. _

  
“Augh, fuck—” Guanheng groaned as pain and pleasure shot up his spine. His eyes squeezed shut at the sensation, unintentionally clenching down on the fingers intruding his body. The man cooed at him and gently rubs on his rim with the rest of his fingers, whispering praises while also rubbing on his sensitive cock with his free hand.

Despite the dull pain from the dry stretch, Guanheng felt his head spin at the onslaught of sensation he’s feeling. He mildly registered the man pouring down more lube to his ass and his gaping hole, shivering at the cold liquid but warming up to it soon enough with the man’s help.

“Good?” The man asked and Guanheng just nod.

_ It’s good. Everything is good. _

Guanheng was a drooling mess by the time he added in the third finger. His legs spread wide on either side of the man’s hips trying to accommodate more space and letting him thrust deeper into his walls. When the man accidentally grazed his finger against his prostate, Guanheng keened and arched his back beautifully, the restraints straining his wrist.

“Here?” The stranger did it again. And again. _ And again _. Until Guanheng’s thighs shake and his dick started to leak more precum and he’s moaning so loud he swore the neighbouring room could hear him despite them staying at a 7-star hotel made up of supposedly soundproof walls.

“Please, just put it in—”

“Needy, aren’t you?” The man teased, slowly dragging his finger on the bundle of nerves. Guanheng’s cock twitched another blurt of precum before the man was pulling his fingers out and Guanheng was finally catching his own breath. He could feel how his sensitive hole was gaping and he should be embarrassed but his brain was a muddle and he couldn’t care less.

“Turn over.” Guanheng quickly complied. He turned to his stomach and propped his ass up, back arching. “Gosh, look at you. So good and open for me. Only for me.” Guanheng felt his cheeks heat up at the words as the man squeezed his ass. Humming, the man let him go to put the condom on and stroking himself to relieve some of the pressure, lathering himself up with lube. 

Soon enough Guanheng could feel the blunt head of his cock prodding at his hole, teasing. He couldn’t see the stranger’s face from this angle but he could make out the quirky smile as a low chuckle rumbling up his chest while he continued to tease his hole, pushing in just slightly only to pull his dick out again.

Guanheng whined low in his throat, feeling himself go crazy at the pressure building up and he pushed his ass up even more, desperately begging for something to fill him up but the man had a steady grip on his hips. 

“Just a desperate little slut, huh?” Guanheng lost his breath as soon as he felt the cockhead breaching into his tight muscles, pushing in relentlessly without stopping. The man’s breath fanning on his neck. “You’ve been eyeing me all night, following me around like a creep and now you’re underneath me, all opened up for me to use like the useless doll that you are. How does it make you feel?”

Guanheng wanted to throw a retort, wanted to tell him that _ no I didn’t follow you around like a creep! _ yet the only sounds coming out of his mouth were moans and whimpers as the man kept thrusting in and out without giving him a break to catch his breath. 

And _ god, did it feel so fucking good. _

Guanheng wanted to whine, wanted to beg for release from the binds on his wrist so he could grip the sheets and keep himself grounded even as his eyes rolled back at the amount of pleasured pain he’s receiving but they had a deal. Whispered between heated kisses with lots of tongue, and limbs tangling into one another before he was pushed onto the bed. 

“Fuck me,” Guanheng gasped out. “_ Please _.”

“Okay, baby.” The man licked his bottom lip as his hand slipped in between them to undo Guanheng’s tie. “But you’re not moving your hands for the rest of the night.”

Guanheng half regretted his decision to succumb to the stranger’s orders, but the restraints added a certain amount of pleasure. There was something hot about being tied up like this, unable to use his hands while he’s held down and forced to take it like a rag doll.

“Fuck—t-there!” Guanheng screamed when the man hit his prostate dead-on. The man complied and continued thrusting harder against the spot, hips snapping quick and fast, occasionally switching to a grind and it drove Guanheng crazy because he’s so hard and leaking yet it just wasn’t enough. His cock leaked a steady stream and wetting the sheets underneath.

“You feel so good, baby. So fucking good around my cock.” The blond grunted near his ear, breath hot. His hips stuttering as he grinded deep into Guanheng’s walls. “So fucking pretty. Wanna be my doll? I’ll take good care of you forever.”

Guanheng wouldn’t be opposed to it. He wished he could scream the man’s name but that was out of the equation so he screamed the first thing which came out on his mind as his orgasm approached.

“S-sir! Please please _ please _ . _ Please _ let me cum. I’ll be a good doll. Please take good care of me, Sir. _ Please _.”

Guanheng had never begged in his entire life, let alone calling someone ‘Sir’ in bed because the idea didn’t appeal to him. Not until today, at least. Calling him ‘Sir’ felt right; like they were meant to be that way. 

The blond snapped his hips faster at that, chasing his orgasm and whispering more dirty things into Guanheng’s ears but he was too far gone to pay attention, only moaning “Sir” and “fuck” and “ah, please!” as he was pounded harshly into the bed.

Guanheng had never came so hard in his life. He kept cumming for what felt like eternity, cum painting the white linen sheets underneath and his thighs nearly gave out if not for the hands holding his hips. His entire body shook from the intense orgasm. Guanheng mildly registered the hand milking his dick as it blurts more cum, groaning when he’s too sensitive and weakly tried to push at the blond’s hand even with the binds around his wrists. There would be marks later, he knew; he could already feel his wrists burning from the friction

“Just stay still for a while, okay baby doll? I’m so close.” The blond whispered from behind him, hips stuttering as he chased for his own orgasm. Guanheng felt sleepy but he willed himself to stay awake until the man pushed into him one last time, biting on his shoulder and filling up the condom. Guanheng whimpered as he lapped up the blood, grinding deep to chase the feeling before stilling completely inside him.

Guanheng could barely remember anything afterwards. He remembered the soothing voice from the stranger before darkness greeted him completely.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been 5 days since he came back from Vegas. The dull ache in his lower back had gradually subsided from a few days ago, yet he couldn’t quite forget the blond man from that day. He’d woken up to an empty bed, with a small note saying _ ‘Had to leave for work. Make yourself at home!’. _ Guanheng remembered giggling at the text before unbearable pain shot up his spine.

Yet he didn’t stay. He wanted to, but he didn’t.

Guanheng didn’t see the need to stay if the stranger wouldn’t even give him his name. It was just a one night stand and nothing more. Somehow, though, Guanheng had hoped to wake up next to him and got to know him more—a name would be nice too—but there wasn’t a need for it, really.

But he was nice enough to let him sleep in his room that night. The suite was significantly larger than his own in the 5th floor; perhaps it’s a Presidential Suite, who knows. Guanheng spent some time admiring the paintings on the wall.

Guanheng had a meeting to catch later that evening, so he freshened up and left the hotel room not long after. He reminded himself to visit Room 8008 again, only to discover that the blond man had left just few hours prior of him asking the reception.

Maybe they weren’t meant to be after all. Guanheng wished there could be something more. Even as he’s engrossed in work now that he’s back in Macau, he couldn’t quite shake off the memories from that night.

“You seem disturbed ever since you came back.” His superior, Ten commented in English over lunch one afternoon.

Guanheng frowned. “Is it obvious?”

Ten shrugged. “You’re normally all smiley and bubbly. But you’ve been mad at the succulent on your desk for 5 days and it’s worrying me.”

“I’m not mad at the succulent on my desk.” The succulent was placed conveniently on his eye line in the cubicle. He felt sorry for it now that Ten mentioned it. Somehow.

“You sure seem like it to me.” Ten said. “Did something happen in Vegas? Come to think of it, you didn’t tell me anything from the trip! How was it? Did you gamble? Did you fuck anyone?”

“Ten, we’re in public!” Guanheng felt his cheeks dusting in pink as he begged for Ten to reduce the volume. "And no, I didn't gamble; I'm broke anyway. If not for the company, I wouldn't have gone to Vegas." Guanheng didn’t say anything more.

He stopped there, silently munching on his fries. Ten feigned a surprise look.

“So you did fuck someone.”

“Ten!”

“What’s there to be ashamed of? You’re not a virgin to begin with.” Ten rolled his eyes. Guanheng wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. “Was he hot? Caucasian? European? Wait, was it a woman?”

Guanheng loved being around Ten, but he hated how persistent he could be. It was one of those things which made Ten a good marketing director for the company, yet a flaw when it came down to things like this.

“No, it’s not a woman. And he’s Chinese too.”

“Huh.” Ten snickered. “Thought you hit the jackpot or something since you were staying at Bellagio.”

“It’s just a one night stand.” Guanheng waved a dismissive hand in the air. “I didn’t even get his name.”

“Bummer.” Ten said as he continued eating his bowl of salad. “He must’ve been fairly good if he made you frown for the past 5 days.”

Guanheng chuckled. "Maybe I should fly to Vegas again just to make sure."

"Maybe you should."

Huh. Guanheng was joking but he couldn’t quite disagree with Ten either. But he didn't follow his suggestion. He was broke, remember? The flight to Vegas alone costed him half of his fortune; he'd need to sell his kidney to stay at the same hotel again.

Guanheng made sure to apologize to the succulent on his desk for being angry at it when they came back from lunch, diverting all his negative energy to his desktop screen instead.

Except all his pent up frustration and sadness didn’t go to waste when he saw the same blond man in a meeting at the Taiwan headquarters a few months after. Well, he’s no longer blond though. His hair was now a shade of pink and brown—strawberry brunette?—and a tad bit longer than before, but Guanheng recognized the bright hazel eyes anywhere. 

He nearly fell off his seat.

The man glanced at him, eyes shocked for a brief moment before holding his laughter. He turned to focus back to the presenter. Guanheng barely remembered anything else from the meeting, too focused on the way the man was biting at his pen in silent focus and his pink tongue darting out to lick at his bottom li—_holy shit, _ _ is that a tongue piercing? _ Fuck, Guanheng’s mind was going haywire he wondered what it’d feel like to feel it on him—

“Guanheng!” He nearly dropped the cup of coffee when Yangyang came over to pat his back during break time. Yangyang’s an acquaintance from the German headquarters. They’ve met several times, long enough for them to know each other’s taste in music and opinions in politics. 

Strangely enough, the stranger was with Yangyang too. Guanheng felt his heartbeat quicken. He put the almost emptied cup of coffee at a nearby table.

“This is Dejun from the States. But don’t worry, he can speak Mand—”

“I know.” Guanheng cut him off in Mandarin. “We’ve met before.”

Yangyang looked at them, scandalous and shocked. Dejun had a knowing smile, one which sent shudders down Guanheng’s spine as memories from that night came flooding his mind. The same smile with hundreds of hidden intention underneath; the same devilish smile he fell for.

“Well, okay.” Yangyang curtly responded. “I have something to do now so you guys have fun!”

And he left. Just like that. Guanheng chewed on his bottom lip, nervous.

“Didn’t think I’d see you here.” Dejun extended a hand. “Xiao Dejun.”

Guanheng briefly shook his hand. “Huang Guanheng.”

_ God, his hand felt so nice. _

“I’m surprised you still recognised me.” Dejun said as he brushed his now brunette hair. Guanheng wondered what it would feel like to thread his fingers through it. “Do you like it?”

“I’m even surprised to see you here.” Guanheng ignored his second question because really, Dejun looked hot and he knew Guanheng acknowledged that.

“Good to see me here, isn’t it? I couldn’t even say goodbye to you.”

There’s a click on Dejun’s teeth when the metal on his tongue clashed against it. Guanheng felt his gut stir as his imagination started to go wild. “You got a new piercing.” His voice low and raspy. The room suddenly felt too hot. 

“Yeah.” Dejun smirked as he closed their distance. Hot breath fanning Guanheng’s ear and he whispered: “I know you’re curious, baby doll.”

Guanheng felt his knees go weak. His face beet red as Dejun stepped away.

“Meet me tonight at Room 2809.”

_ Good gracious. _

Guanheng felt lightheaded just thinking about the endless possibilities. He couldn’t wait for night to come. 

And at least, now that he’d learnt the stranger’s name he could finally scream it right.

**Author's Note:**

> When love talk came out, ofc my mind would somehow capture smtg related to xiaojun and hendery, hence the fic was based off [this](https://twitter.com/pasteldery/status/1191653535173103616?s=20) post
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/pasteldery)  
[curiouscat](curiouscat.me/meowderys)


End file.
